1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning style fishing reels, and more particularly, relates to a small drag assembly machanism that is located in a pocket in the reel housing which is positioned next to the gear case of the reel housing.
2.Background of the Prior Art
In most spinning type fishing reels a drag assembly that permits limited rotation of the spool, when a tension force is applied to the fishing line, is located within the spool mechanism, such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,767. There have been a few patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,617 to Chapin et al, that depict a drag mechanism located at the rear of the reel housing. However, the Chapin et al. device does not provide easy access to the drag mechanism, an easily assembled mechanism or a smoothly operated mechanism. Subsequent to Chapin et al., the ZEBCO Fishing Tackle Division introduced into the market place its "CARDINAL" line of spinning reels with the drag assembly mounted at the rear and toward the bottom of the housing. Removal of the side cover plate gave access to the drag assembly, but because of an L-shaped pressure bar, it was very difficult to remove and then replace the drag assembly.
In a later development, a free floating drag assembly is taught in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 932,845, filed Aug. 11, 1978 by J. W. Puryear and incorporated in the ZEBCO OMEGA 840 and 940 spinning reels. This drag assembly is located at the rear of the fishing reel housing, accessible by removal of the side cover plate with the drag mechanism essentially self-contained in a free floating drag cup. This free floating drag assembly works well with larger size reels, but requires too much space and too many parts for a small lightweight spinning reel.